Two Prophecies
by C.S. Athena
Summary: When Annabeth is given two prophecies about a quest to retrieve a new sibling, a series of events unleashes the wrath of Athena.
1. Preface

Preface – Annabeth

I glanced over my shoulder, the rain making it hard to see. I knew that somewhere out in the darkness, I had an enemy. Too bad that enemy knew me all too well. I thought leaving Camp Half-Blood would make it easier to run and hide. I guess my assumption was wrong. Now I was going to be destroyed. I just hoped Percy would understand why, if Rachel ever told him.

I felt bad enough leaving my friends at camp behind, especially those who had just arrived. They had always been there for me. I can't imagine what they'll think when they wake up tomorrow to discover my bunk empty. They knew that I was always there for advice. And there is Chiron, who had said stay at camp when I consulted him. He'll be disappointed too.

I couldn't believe where I had gotten myself. The prophecies were right about everything, as always. Their words still haunt me, which I think made Percy worry more than he needed too. He should know by now that I can take care of myself. Again, I'm kicking myself for not telling him.

I heard an owl 'who' and I started running in the earnest now. There was no way I would give in. I have way too much at stake by giving in. If I gave in, I would never see daylight again. Gods, I wish the labyrinth was still around. I could make a quick getaway. Anything would be easier than running.

I turned to look behind me again and ran into someone standing in my way. I fell back into the mud pile, trying to see the person in front of me through the pouring rain. From what I could make of the figure, it was huge. Oh no. It raised its hand and I tried scrambling backwards, but I got stuck. The figure reached down with its hand.

"Percy, I love you," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1  Annabeth

One – Annabeth

"Annabeth, do you know why I called you here?" Rachel asked. I was sitting on the couch in the decked out living room of her cave. Whenever Rachel called you, you know it couldn't be good. I'm saying that from experience, she has some pretty grim things to tell you since she is the Oracle of Delphi.

"No, I have no idea, Rachel." I said, trying to be patient. I was supposed to meet Percy on Half-Blood hill for our movie night tonight. He was going to worry if I was late.

"Your mother wants you to run an errand for her. There's a sibling of yours that hasn't been claimed yet. Her name is Cassandra. She lives in Iowa."

"And?"

"She wants you to leave for this tomorrow morning. Only, I have a feeling that something is going to go awry with this plan." Rachel frowned, "I really don't like the visions I've been getting. Some of them show an island, others show Central Park with down pouring rain. I just can't figure out what they have to do with each other."

I sighed. I knew I was going to have to ask it, "Okay, Rachel, What is in my future?"

Rachel doubled over, then snapped ramrod straight. Her eyes glowed green and her voice sounded as if three of her were speaking, "The sibling is only the start, a new child is coming from heart. Child of Athena chooses her path, clearing the way for her mother's wrath."

I froze as I listened to the lines of the prophecy. This prophecy related to me alone. What did it mean by a new child is coming from heart? Could this mean me or Cassandra, my unclaimed sibling? Where was this coming from and how did it have to fit in with the quest?

Rachel straightened up from where she had fainted, her eyes focusing on me. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, a prophecy that has to do with my mother's wrath. How does that sound for you?" I told Rachel the lines of the prophecy. She leaned back and started to think.

"Hey Rachel, you home?" a voice called from outside the cave. I turned just in time to see Percy walk in through the entrance. He smiled as soon as he saw me, "Hey there, Wise Girl, I was wondering where you went."

"Percy," Rachel said after a moment, "Why don't you wait in the game room for a bit. Annabeth and I were just talking about her quest."

I shot Rachel a warning look. If there was a quest, Percy had to be on it. Right on cue, he sat down next to me and looked at Rachel. "Okay, what lies ahead on this quest?"

To my surprise, Rachel doubled over again, going into her prophecy giving mode. The Oracle never gave out the same prophecy twice. If you missed it, you missed it. "Two go west to the land of corn. Child of Athena kills with thorn. Before the start the night takes two to heart. The discovered half-blood will do her part."

Percy frowned and looked at me, "I thought that Rachel already gave you a prophecy."

Rachel shook her head and looked up, "Okay, that was weird, I blanked out again. What happened?"

"You just gave Annabeth and me a prophecy," Percy said and he recited off the Prophecy.

I was starting to get a bad feeling about both of the prophecies. They both mentioned something about the heart. I just have no idea what they meant. And they both have something about a child of Athena.

"Really? That was weird. I've never given two prophecies in quick succession before. What's going on?"

"You gave Annabeth the same prophecy earlier?"

I thought for a moment before it dawned on me. I had asked what lay in store for _my_ future. I hadn't asked specifically about the quest. I turned and looked at Percy, not wanting to worry him with two prophecies. They seemed like they were interwoven, too. They both had to deal with children of Athena and the heart. This was not helping. What was going to unleash my mother's wrath? Does the path that the child of Athena chooses include death?

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asked sounding alarmed.

"I'm fine," I said and my voice squeaked. Way to sound strong, I mentally kicked myeslef.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my seat, "Rachel, we'll talk more later on. I think Annabeth needs a break."

I let Percy lead me out of the cave, my mind too full of both of the prophecies to do more than follow. I wondered where he was taking me.


	3. Chapter 2 Percy

Two - Percy

Annabeth was standing at the water's edge, her toes just barely touching the water. I smiled to myself as I strolled down the beach. I was glad that I had brought her out here to Montauk. The sun glinted off of her long, blonde hair as she stared at the sea. When she turned, her stormy grey eyes were far away. She was probably worrying herself over the quest we were leaving for tomorrow.

"Percy, why did you bring me out here?" she asked me as I arrived at her side.

"I can be worried about you, can't I?" I replied. Taking a step closer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her right next to me.

She buried her head on my chest before saying, "I guess, but why did you bring me out here now?"

"Two prophecies for the same Quest doesn't happen every day. What exactly did you ask Rachel?"

She tensed and I pulled back just in time to catch the worry in her eyes. She looked at me and shook her head, biting her lip at the same time. "I can't say."

"Is it between you and Rachel?"

"These lines worry me more than the line 'and lose a love to worse than death'. I can't tell you."

"Annabeth, I am here. You can trust me."

"Percy, I-I can't. I know we've been through stuff together, but I cannot do this right now."

We stood in silence for a moment. I know Annabeth has some trust issues sometimes, but I thought that she would have learned that she could tell me anything. This prophecy was starting to irritate me. Those lines must have scared her pretty bad. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Come on, follow me." I started pulling her down the beach towards the cabin that my mother and I always stayed in when we visited Montauk.

"Percy, where are we going?" She asked as we moved down the beach.

I didn't say anything until we reached the cabin. I fumbled around until I found the spare key hidden under a little fish shaped pot on the porch. I pulled her in to the tiny four room cabin. She looked around the living room/kitchen area before looking back at me.

"Welcome to my getaway," I said as she dropped my hand and walked over to look at the TV set.

"Are we supposed to be here?" She looked back at me, her hand resting on top of the table.

I walked over and took it, "No, but you need a time out. We leave for the Midwest tomorrow. Let's just spend a night by ourselves."

Her grey eyes met mine, their normal storminess gone. I smiled, being hesitant to touch her cheek. When my palm cupped her cheek, she reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her, my other hand finding its way to the small of her back. I pulled her close, putting as much passion into the kiss as I could.

"Are you sure?" she asked when we broke apart.

I replied by pulling her down the small hall and into what was always my bedroom. Kissing her again, I shut the door behind us.


	4. Chapter 3 Annabeth

Three – Annabeth

The dream began like this; I was standing alone in the middle of a humongous under sea palace. The ceilings were painted with an assortment of beautiful corals and sea animals. The architecture was amazing and fish were everywhere. I guess it was Poseidon's rebuilt palace. Percy had told me that he had had to rebuild it after the Titan War. Wow, I wish I had designed this. The scene shifted as I looked around, morphing into another of my favorite places, the New York Public Library.

"Annabeth," the voice sounded from behind me. I turned and found Athena sitting at one of the desks, her dark hair pulled out of her face and a book on inventions in front of her. Her eyes were staring at me with a calculating look.

"Mom," I said.

"You are aware that you have yet to talk to the Oracle about your quest, are you not? You are supposed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Good, I expect you to find your sister on schedule and return her for proper training at camp. She is sixteen, just like you. I'm afraid I am a little late for claiming her by age thirteen, but better late than never. Do take care of her and yourself. Don't let Perseus Jackson become too close." Before I could say anything else, Athena disappeared, leaving me alone in the library.

I jerked awake, the sudden darkness a change from the fluorescent lights of the library. When I tried to roll over, I remembered the night before and that Percy still had me wrapped in his arms. Being careful, I slipped out of his grip so I wouldn't wake him. I slid out from under the comfortable blanket and padded over to the door. I managed to find a robe before I moved into the hallway. It was easy to find the bathroom; it was just down the hall from Percy's room.

It had to be around three or four in the morning. I stumbled around until I found the light switch. Standing in the middle of the tiny bathroom was a two-faced god. I jumped back and pulled the robe tighter around me. Now was not the time I wanted to see Janus.

"Why, hello there again," Janus's left half said, "I do believe we met in the labyrinth a while back, did we not?"

"Of course we did you idiot," his right half scolded, "She had a choice to make back then, just like she has now."

"Janus, what are you doing here?" I hissed. I hoped to all of the gods that he did not wake Percy. He wouldn't be happy to see the god of choices here.

"You made a choice yesterday, Miss Chase," the left half said.

"Now here's your choice to abandon that dimwit's path and follow my path," the right half said, "my path is so much better."

"It is not."

"Is so."

"I really don't want to do this right now!" I almost yelled. Janus was the god of annoying.

"Well, the choice to take my path was interesting, right Annabeth?" Janus's left half asked, "It led you to forget about the prophecies for even the shortest time."

"Your path is so not interesting. Mine is better," his right half complained, "If you wish to undo the path you have chosen, just follow us right out the door now. I know that's exactly what you want to do."

"No, she wants to stay on my path. To stay on my path, stay right here in this room until you hear the door click shut."

"So you're saying that I either have to leave Percy or stay here?" I asked, too tired to care right now.

Janus's faces smiled, making his head into a gruesome mask. Both voices spoke in unison, "Each path has its own consequences. One has greater consequences than the other does. Choose wisely, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

We stood there for a moment before he turned and walked past me. When I heard the door click shut, I guess I knew I'd made my choice. I was just curious as to what the consequences were. Then I remembered the lines from both prophecies before I collapsed on the floor in a fit of hysterics.


	5. Chapter 4 Percy

Four – Percy

The sound of Annabeth crying woke me up. I was tangled up in the blankets for a second before I broke free and found my boxers. Once I was decent, I burst into the hallway and ran to the bathroom where I found Annabeth leaning against the tub, her head in her hands. Her whole frame was shaking and her sobs were coming out half choked.

"Annabeth?" I asked, alarmed. I dropped onto the floor next to her and pulled her close. It was very unlike Annabeth to freak out like this.

"Percy," she managed to choke out after a while, "oh my gods, the prophecies. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. I think I should have followed Janus."

"Janus? Was he here? What is going on?"

She leaned against me, her warm tears streaming down my bare chest. I couldn't do much except hold her. She wouldn't say anything about the prophecies. We sat there for what seemed like forever. Her sobs subsided to crying and then to whimpering before they stopped all together. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I had a really bad feeling about it.

"I'm so sorry for waking you," she said after we sat there for another eternity.

"I'm here for you Annabeth, no matter what. Okay?" I looked her in the eyes, trying to look as serious as I could.

She placed her hand on the side of my face, "Perseus Jackson, I love you no matter what happens. Remember that, will you?"

I stared at her before a slow smile spread across my face, "I love you too, Annabeth Chase. I will follow you through anything."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in her long hair, thinking that it was so nice and soft. I found myself on the cool tile before long, her athletic body pressed against mine. The robe, I decided, was an annoying piece of clothing. I guess I'd have to see what I could do about that.

"Annabeth," I said after a little bit.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice sleepy and content.

"It's almost morning. Would you like to shower with me before we leave?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Why not."

After a nice hot shower and finding some clean clothes, we headed back to camp. It was still before sunrise, but Rachel was sitting next to Peleus the dragon, an angry glare in her eyes. That told me that we were in trouble before we had even crossed in to camp borders.

"Annabeth, Percy, about time you showed up," she said as we reached the top of the hill, "We still need to talk about your quest that you're supposed to leave on today. You could start by telling me the lines of the second prophecy I gave you yesterday."

I was afraid mentioning the prophecies again would make Annabeth cry again. To my surprise, Annabeth told Rachel the lines to the prophecy. She winced a little bit when she said the line about one night taking two to heart. I thought about it, but that couldn't be the line of the prophecy that had her freaked out, could it? Maybe, it was a line from the other prophecy.

Rachel, on the other hand, seemed worried. She looked directly at me, "Go get both Annabeth and your bags ready. _Now_. Meet us at the big house at sunrise."

Annabeth looked at Rachel, a little freaked out, but before I could do anything else, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, "See you soon, Seaweed Brain." I turned and ran down the hill towards the cabins, hoping that sunrise would come fast.


End file.
